Growing up as a Harkness
by dwatlaskrhtcm
Summary: Follow the life of Jack's daughter Lily Harkness...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I own no-one but Lily.**

**A/N:Ok I've had this in my head for awhile and have always meant to this on paper I will still be writing 'I Know You' (Please check it out if you haven't already) also this will be in first person and I've also changed so Jack doesn't live in The Hub but still spends alot of time there they ****might**** move back...I hope this isn't Mary-sue ish I've tried to not make it but I hopeyou enjoy it anyway ...**

**ENJOY :-D **

Hi! My name's Lily I'm thirteen years old ,

My Dad ,Jack he works for some special ops devision or something and my mum well...is dead she died in a car accident 5 years ago but I've still got the locket she gave me on my 6th birthday and I haven't taken it off since we're not allowed to aware at school because 'It's school policy' but I don't care I wear it anyway Dad knows this and understands why I wear it everywhere I go.

I don't see as much of Dad now because he's always at work but he does sometimes spend time with but not much which is probobly why I'm so close to Ianto he spends much more time with me than Dad does because Ianto says he doesn't go on as many missions so Ianto brings round pizzas and chats to me if I've got nothing better to because sometimes I'm out with Kevin and Jake with our bikes or I'm just chilling at home listening to my I-pod or on my Laptop or both that's one of the great things about Dad working Special Ops he gets paid very well but of course I still love my Dad even though I don't see him much he was there when mum died and he was there to hug when I needed him but he's getting abit annoyed at me recently because I'm not behaving the best behaved child in the world but it's one of the ways I get to feel like a thirteen year old because I've more or less had to live by my self sure he's in sometimes and Ianto's always there but I've got no-one to talk to about my problems sure there's Ianto and I tell him some but I can't speak to him about mum or anything , I know Dad loves me and all that but doesn't really feel enough but the times we do spend together are fun like when me and him went to the bay to get an ice-cream and just chatted about random things and had a laugh,

Well I'm off to meet Kevin and Jake in an hour but I'm not going to tell Dad why should I? It's not as if he's going to be there when I get home is it? Ianto's meant to come in a couple of hours and make sure everythings alright so I'll meet him then but for now I'm going to go and enjoy myself.

I grabbed my phone,Keys and bike and rode off to meet Kevin and Jake I met them at the park like I always did in the little section where the trees are no-one else goes there they get kind of freaked out about it as it's kind of cut off by the rest of the park so it's the perfect place for us to go and meet up.

Kevin and Jake started waving at me as I rode up I grinned at them ,

"You alright Lil?"Kevin asked

"Yeah how's you two?"I replied

"Yeah we're alright"Jake said and Kev nodded in agreement

"So where are we going then?"Jake asked us

"I don't really know but I've got to be back by five Ianto's coming over" I said and looked around at where we can go

"Ok , How about we just go for a ride round the streets?It won't be to far though"Keve asked me and Jake,

"Sounds like a plan"I said and Jake just nodded"Race ya"I shouted and took off peddling

"HEY NO FAIR!"Jake shouted and him and Kev took off and of course I won

"Cheat"Jake and Kev panted I rolled my eyes

"Come on lets go"I told them and took off at a slower pace though,

"Keviiiinnnn"I whined

"What?"He asked

"Have you got any money I'll pay you back it's just I really want a drink and some chocolate"I asked him, He rolled his eyes

"Fine"He said and put his hand in pocket and got his money out I grinned and took the money off him and ran off into the shop,

"I'll share it with you!"I called back to them.

Once I bought the Cadbury's dairy milk and a bottle of water I headed back outside and gave Kevin the change left,"Come on"I told them and we headed back to our place in the park and sat on the wall and took the chocolate out and started eating it,

"So guys what been happening"I asked Jake and Kevin

"Not much really just chilling out "Jake said and Kevin just nodded in agreement "You?"

"Same really house to myself not much to do"I sighed and Jake leant back forgetting the was no back ,

"Ahhhh" But just before he fell back Kevin pulled him back "Thanks"He panted I burst out laughing Jake glared at me

"You alright Jake?"I asked still giggling

"Yeah no thanks to you"  
>"Hey it's not as if I could reach over Kevin is it?"I said and then it was quiet between us "It was funny though" I said and started laughing and then Kevin started joining and finally Jake joined in,<p>

"You where just sitting there and all of a sudden'Ahhhh'Kevin laughed which made us laugh even more,

"Owwww my stomach hurts"I laughed and held my stomach and we very slowly managed to calm down Kevil looked at his watch and froze "What is it?" I asked him

"What time was it you said you had to be back by"

"Five why?"I asked

"It's 5:30"

"WHAT?"I shouted and quickly checked my phone 'Dad' 15 missed calls and 'Ianto'5 Missed calls

"Bugger! Dad's going to kill me"I shouted and jumped down from the wall,

"I thought your Dad was at work and Ianto was coming over?"Kevin asked

"Yeah they are but I didn't want to tell Dad or Ianto where I was going so Ianto's obviously come over and I'm not there called me I haven't heard the phone because we where laughing so much and I haven't got a very loud ringtone so Ianto's phoned Dad who's phoned me,AHHHH what am I going to do ? I've got to go now before Dad gets even madder"I told them quickly and panicky

"Ok let us know what's happening yeah?"Jake said

"Yeah sure"I said and sped off.

"Shoot , shoot"I muttered rushing home Dad's going to kill me just as I turned the corner a black SUV stopped in front of me it was Dad's one ,shoot I turned round quickly and kept walking I hear two doors slam and a hand grab my arm I turned round and saw Dad and boy did he look mad,

"Get in the car "Dad said dangerously and dragging me to the car I looked to Ianto for abit of help he looked just as mad man I'm in trouble, Dad opened the door and I got in and he slammed the door making me flinch and then did the same with his door Ianto tookabit longer as he was probobly putting the bike in the car and then came in I risked a quick glance at Dad and he was holding the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles where white.

The drive home was deathly silent and you could cut the tension in the air with a knife once we where home I stayed in the car and waited for Dad and Ianto to go in before going in once I got in Ianto went out probobly to lock the car and to give me and Dad some space once Ianto left he snapped,

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN ?"He shouted,

"Out"I told him

"OUT WHERE?"He shouted

"With Kevin and Jake if you must know"I said giving him abit of attitiude,

"Don't you DARE give me that tone young lady"He said pointing finger at me I then heard a door close and saw Ianto came in , I turned back and said innocently,

"What tone Daddy?"

"Don't you understand that you're in deep trouble you KNOW the rules whenever you're going out you let me or Ianto know"  
>"Why? What was the point you wouldn't have been there would you and I thought I would be back for Ianto!"I shouted back him<p>

"You still should have let Ianto know so we knew you where alright!"I looked at Ianto hopefully

"Little help here Ianto"

"Your Dad's right you should of let me or your Dad know"

"I thought I was going to be back before you came and there was no point letting Dad know as he wouldn't of been here anyway as always"I argued

"YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE LET US KNOW!"Jack shouted

"But-"I started

"NO! The reason I got you a phone is for you to call us if you where going out or something was wrong!Now go to your room and give me your phone"

"Why?"I asked

"Well your not going to be needing it for awhile and it seems I can't trust so give me the phone! AND NO I-pod"I sighed and got my phone out and handed it to him , Dad grabbed and stuffed it in his pocket and turned round to go to my room,"Oh yeah"I turned round to see what he wanted"Your grounded"  
>"I figured that out already"I said Ianto sighed<p>

"Lily"He muttered Dad just got angrier

"Your digging yourself a really big hole"He said angrilly

"How long am I grounded for?"I asked

"A month"He stated

"A MONTH !"

"Yes a month don't look at Ianto"He said when I looked at Ianto for some help "now get up those stairs and go to your room! Until I tell you otherwise"I turned away from him and stormed up stairs and flew myself on my bed urghhhh he could be so annoying why couldn't he just listen for once .

Half an hour later Ianto came in,

"Come to lecture me aswell have you"I asked Ianto

"Hey!"He warned

"Sorry"I mumbled Ianto smiled lightly and came over and sat on my bed and rested a hand on my back

"You alright?"He asked softly  
>"No,My phone's been taken off me and I'm grounded for a month and I'm not allowed my I-pod"Finishing off with a sigh<p>

"You've still got your Laptop "He suggested,

"The Laptops no use as I've got nothing to do on it as I'm not allowed on any social networking sites "I complained Ianto decided to change the subject

"He was only worried you know"I scoffed

"Course he was , I mean he spends so much time with me"I said sarcasticly I sighed once again If you hadn't of showed up he wouldn't of even none I was gone"Ianto sighed

"You can't blame him for being scared"  
>"Suppose not but he wouldn't have to be scared if he actually made more of a point of making sure I'm alright"Ianto started rubbing my back,<p>

"He does what he does to protect you and the City" I turned round to lay on my side and looked at him

"I know he's the boss and everything but it can't hurt to spend a little more time with me can it ? It's not as if if he doesn't go the world will end"I told him , Ianto mumbled something but I couldn't hear"What?"I questioned

"Nothing"Ianto answered quickly I raised an eyebrow at him "Nothing honest" we then fell into a comfortable silence "I've got to go now"I looked up at him and nodded sadly "I'll see you soon yeah?" I nodded and sat up he bent down and kissed my forehead,

"Bye Ianto"  
>"Bye Lil"He said and left I sighed and flopped down onto my bed.<p>

My stomach started rumbling 10 minutes later 'Well' I thought 'I'm going to have to face him sooner or later' and with that I dragged myself out of my bed and headed downstairs to get a sandwich when I got downstairs Dad was just there with a glass of whisky he looked at me and raised an eyebrow I just started humming

"Lily"I just ignored him and carried on humming "Lily!" I carried on walking "LILY!"I looked up that time,

"Hmmmm"I asked as though I hadn't realised he'sd been calling me,

"Have you forgotten that you're already in trouble?And what are you doing here I thought I told you not to come down until I said you could"

"I just came down for something to eat I haven't had anything proper to eat for ages"I replied not looking him in the eye,Dad sighed

" Then you can eat it down here then back up to your room ok " I just nodded and rushed off to get sandwhich.

I just decided on peanut butter and went over to sit on the sofa away from my Dad normally I would sit next to him but things where still kind of rocky so I sat away from him and started eating my sandwhich.

After I finished my sandwhich I took it into the kitchen

"Lily"Dad called I sighed,

"Yes Father"  
>"Wash your plate up then upstairs , Ok?" I sighed<p>

"Ok" and off I went and washed my plate up and then looked at my Watch 19:00 might as well clean my teeth now and off I went to go and get cleaned up.

Once I was done I left the bathroom and walked up to my Dad still mot looking him in the eye and gave him a peck on the cheek he was still my Dad after all,

"Night Dad"

"Night Lil"And with that I rushed upstairs and changed into my P.J's and jumped into my bed anddecided to try and get into sleep but I couldn't.

About an hour or two later Dad came upstairs so I steadied my breathing so I could look like I was asleep , Dad then came in closed the door and walked up to the bed and bent down and kissed my forehead,  
>"Love you"He mumbled and then pulled back and left closing the door quietly,<p>

"Love you too"I mumbled once he was out of ear-shot and I then fell into an un-easy sleep...

**HEY hope that was alright, Please review I want to know what people think of it as I was looking for a story like this on FanFiction and Quizilla but there wasn't one so I thought I'd make one :-D , So yeah let me know , :-D ,**

**XxXx .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy guys sorry it's taken awhile to update also PLEASE read the story 'Daddy' It's a One-Shot to go with this story of when Lily's younger (It's told in 3rd person because I found it easier) also sorry for Jack's OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I only own Lily and her mum .**

_"Bye mummy" I turn round to see an 8 year old me saying goodbye to my Mum with Dad next to me wait Dad was there why?...No it couldn't be today was the day she died but it must of been because normally when Dad was home Mum was /_

_Dad said she died because of a car crash ._

_Mum went to work in stead of Dad that day because she works at the same place as Dad but not when I'm at hoome so she could be there so instead she'd gone to work so I could spend a bit of time with Dad , The sound of a disrupted my thoughts,_

_"MUM!"I cried she didn't here stop "MUM STOP!" I started running after the car as it started going down the road"MUMMY!" Tears rolling down my face._

"Lily!"I woke up crying,I sat up quickly and looked at my Dad's concerened face , I just carried on crying heavily"Hey hey"Dad cooed and pulled me into his arms and for a hug"It was only a dream" I shook my head , Dad pulled back and looked at me "No?" I shook head my head again"What was it then?"

"Mum"I cried "I...I couldn't stop her"I whimpered sobbing and went in for another hug , Dad hugged me while I clinged onto him I also felt a couple of tears land on my head , and then I remembered our dreading argument and here he was being so kind and I'd been so awful-I felt _dreadful _and _really _guilty,

"I'm sorry"I cried Dad pulled and looked at me (Tears now gone) and understood immediently , He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear , Stroked my cheek and nodded,He then looked at the clock , I looked at it too it was 6:30,

"We'll talk in the morning"He said "Get back to sleep for now"He told me I nodded as he pushed me back into bed and gave me a kiss on my forehead and I fell asleep again face still wet.

I woke up the next morning feeling abit more refreshed and calmer then last night , I turned to the clock and saw it was 10:30'Time to get up'I thought and got up and got dressed.

Once I got downstairs I saw that Dad was already there having a cup of Coffe and was waiting for me,

"Come over here Lil"He said once he saw me , I went over and sat next to him feeling slightly nervous about what was going to happen"Now"He said"You know what you did was wrong right?"

"Yeah but-"I started

"No , Let me speak , Now you shouldn't have gone out without telling me or Ianto"

"But I thought I'd be back for Ianto and you're never here so I thought I'd be ok"I explained

"Oh Lily"He sighed"Why were you late?"

"Because I lost track of time"I replied

"Exactly!,If you'd told us we'd have known you'd only lost track of time and it wouldn't have caused you to worry me and Ianto sick!"He said not in an angry tone but more of a frustrated one,

"Sorry"I mumbled but he still carried on

"We thought you might have been kidknapped or maybe even worse _especially_ with my job there's more of a chance of that happening to you"

"But what would I have to with your job I mean I'm either in the house or with Kevin and Jake or both"Dad sighed

"In my job I make enemies, deadly enemies that might use you to get to me , So you not being the house no text from you telling me or Ianto that you'd left the house and you not answering your phone I can only assume the worst,Do you understand now Lily?"I nodded "That is why I also don't like the idea of you being on Social networking sites these people are very clever and can easily get to you through that,Ok?"I nodded again tearing up Dad noticed this ,"Come here"He said opening his arms and I once again went in for another hug and Dad kissed the top of my head and burried his face into my hair,

"Ok... but the thing is Dad I feel so restricted I can't do anything on the computer that all my friends ae doing ,Like Facebook,Twitter,Bebo you know all that lot"I told him once I'd come out of the hug , Dad sighed

"Ok how about a deal"I nodded happily "You can have Twitter ONLY if I have full control over it , I'm going to be in control of who follows you cand I'll see who you follow,Deal?"  
>"YES!Thankyou Dad!"I said very happily Dad just smiled<p>

"But remember you're still grounded"He said I sighed

"I know"and then it went quite for a little while"Right I'm going to get breakfast"I said and went off and got some toast and Jam.

Once I was washed and cleaned up a question pondered in my head  
>"Hey Dad"Dad looked up in response"How did you know where I was I mean I'd only just recently left the park and that's quite a way from the park about 15 minutes in the car and it was 5:30 when I realised I was late and Ianto called me for awhile and so did you so ..."I asked Dad sighed<br>"Man your clever"I grinned Dad sighed again"There's a tracker on your phone"I looked at Dad shocked,

"You...You don't trust me"

"Lily...What did I just tell you?"

"That in your work you make enemies and you want to make sure I'm safe"

"Exactly,Like yesterday I didn't know where you were I couldn't let you go around and me not knowing where you are"  
>"But...But why didn't you tell me?"<br>"Because I didn't want you to become to reliant on it"I sighed  
>"Ok,But I don't always have my mobile on me so how did know where I am other times"<p>

"Think about it,What do you always have with you?"I frowned and touched my neck,

"My locket?"Dad nodded"But I haven't always worn my locket I mean I never use to wear it at school I only started to wear it all the time when mum died so?"I asked confused,

"Do you remember when the chain just go abit to small for you?"I nodded"Well when I took it to get a new chain I got my tech at work who is incredibly clever who made a tiny tracker"

"Oh ok"I sighed .I had nothing to do nothing at all ,

"What time's Ianto coming over?He said he was coming over again today"Dad opened his mouth to answer but then his phone started to ring , He frowned and flipped it open

"Hello?"Dad sighed

"I can't come in today...ok then thanks Ianto,Yeah I'll see you soon"He said and put his phone back in his pocket and looked me"That was Ianto"

"Yeah I kind of got that from the'Ok then thanks Ianto'"I said sarcastically cutting in,Dad raised his eyebrow"Sorry"I muttered

"Hmmmm"He said unimpressed"Anyway like I said that was Ianto he's coming over in about half an hour to an hour so you go and get dressed"I nodded and then I was just about to go upstairs when I turned back and said,

"You can go to work you know,I'm used to you not being around"And then turned to go back upstairs but not before I heard Dad sigh and say,  
>"I know Lily,I know".<p>

I decided to put on a blue tank top on and pair of jeans and then I put my hair into a scruffy bun and just before I went downstairs I went over to my bedside table and kissed the picture of my mum. I always did when I got dressed, that's what I did when I was little on a weekend ,because she said she loved it when I gave her kisses so because when I was little she helped me get dressed I'd give her kiss,I sighed,

"Love you mum"I whispered a tear falling down my cheek"I miss you"

"LILY!IANTO'S HERE!"Dad called I hadn't heard Ianto come in I guess I was to caught up in what I was thinking I hastily wiped a tear away,  
>"COMING!"My voice just abit strained.<p>

Once I got downstairs I saw that Dad and Ianto where having a Coffe,

"Hi Ianto"I said and sat down away from him and Dad so I could see them both,  
>"You alright Lily?"He asked,I sighed and thought about when I was upstairs<p>

"Lily"Ianto said snapping me out my slight trance "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine just tired"Ianto gave me that knowing look and nodded,

"So everythings going alright then between you two ,only when I left yesterday you were both pretty mad at each other"  
>"Well apart from being grounded for a month with no , I-pod or phone I'm just great"I said sarcastically,<br>"Lily"Dad warned  
>"Well it's true"I said to him,Ianto chuckled lightly<br>"I suppose that was abit of stupid question"I grinned at him,

"Yes it was"Dad and Ianto laughed at this,  
>"So"Ianto said"Let me re-prhase that,Everything's abit better today then?"I just shrugged<br>"It's better"Dad confirmed,

"Well then"Ianto said slapping his lap"I've gotta go now , I only came round to check on things"Ianto then turned towards me bent down and kissed the top of my head and then he went and said goodbye to Dad.

Once Dad closed the door he turned to look at me,I raised an eyebrow at him

"What?"He asked

"Nothing it's just weird normally I'm saying goodbye to you"Dad sighed

"Lily"

"I know,I know it's your job..."I said and layed down on the sofa and tried to get to sleep,

"Lily!"Dad said,I groaned and looked up,  
>"What?"<p>

"Don't think you're going to be lounging about all day you are still in trouble so I want you to do some work ,school or not"I groaned  
>"So have you got any school work today?"<p>

"No"I lied  
>"So"Dad said waving abit of paper at me"This isn't it then?"I immediently stood up and glared at him,<br>"You looked through my bag!"

"Yes!and if I didn't you probobly would've never of done it!"He said and handed ,me the worksheet,I grabbed it and went to go upstairs and do it when he called me back,  
>"What now ?"<p>

"I want you to do it down here so I can keep an eye on you"

"Oh for goodness sake!"

"Lily!"

"You've never bothered with me and my school work beforre so why start now!"I shouted at him  
>"You know my work is difficut!I would be her more often if I could but I can't"I sighed<p>

"I know"

"But I will try and make abit of spare time every week"I nodded pleased but still confused,  
>"But why couldn't you have done that AGES ago?"<p>

"Because things were difficult back then" He said and walked up to me and pushed lightly to where the table and chairs were"Now do your homework"I looked up to him and pouted"Don't try the Harkness pout on me I created it"I giggled lightly , Things were looking up.  
>_<p>

**Ok guys I HOPE that ending was alright I might redo it...!Nice reviews please! Also these first two chapters are about Lily being annoyed with her Dad she will start getting really bad soon so don't worry she isn't a goody two shoes !Love you all ! , XxXx .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys enjoy :-D.**

**Disclaimer-I own no-one but Lily.**

I woke up it was a Monday.I looked at my clock and saw that it said was 9:00am Dad would be at work by now and I _should've_ been in school but I was grounded so I wasn't allowed out was I?At school by now they would've checked to see who wasn't there without a phonecall which meant they would've phoned Dad(Or Ianto if they couldn't get througn to Dad)which meant...5,4,3,2,1 _ring ring.  
><em>"Hello Daddy"I said sweetly.  
>"Don't you 'hello daddy'me"Dad said angrilly"I can't believe you Lily!You're already in deep trouble!and now you do this!"<br>"Well Daddy you said I couldn't go out,So I'm not going out so I don't see what the problem is here"I said still playing the innocent daughter.  
>"You know perfectly well what I meant!Now Ianto will be picking you up in ten minutes so go and get dressed"<p>

"Why can't you pick me up?"I said agitated  
>"Lily!You know I'm at work and I'm very busy now go get changed and I might see you when you get back from school!"<br>"Fine!"I said and hung up and got changed for school-we didn't have a school uniform so that was bonus.

Once dressed I went downstairs got my stuff ready and waited for Ianto and before I knew it there was a car honk so I went out and got into the car.  
>"Hi Ianto!"I said cheerily but frowned when I saw Ianto's unhappy face"What's wrong?"<br>"For goodness sake Lily!You're already a month grounded and now you and go and pull a stupid stunt like this!"  
>"Hey!That's not my fault!Dad said I wasn't allowed out so I didn't go out,I don't know why I'm in trouble"I saw Ianto sigh giving in and smirked to myself<br>"Come on lets go"He starting the car.

"Either me or ya Dad will pick you up tonight"Ianto told me once we'd arrived  
>"Ok,I'll see you later Ianto"I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek<br>"Bye Lil"I grinned at him and left the car,  
>"And be good!"He called to me<br>"Aren't I always?...Don't answer that!"I called back laughing

"Nice of you to join us Miss Harkness"I was greeted by Miss Dennison our teacher for Maths I grinned fakely at her,  
>"Pleasure"<br>"Now we have a new girl sitting in your place so you can go and sit next to Jake"Oh yes!Bonus!I went over to Jake and gave him a silent high through Miss explaining the work I felt someone throwing paper at my back I knew _exactly_ who it was-Yvonne.  
>"What?"I hissed so miss couldn't hear me,She made a hand gesture to open the piece of paper but I just ignored her she was the defininition of...what was it again?Oh yes bitch,Decitefull mean and doesn't give a bloody damn about what anyone else thinks.<br>"Oi!"She whispered"Harkness!Read the damn note!"I span round quickly glaring  
>"I'm not reading the note because I don't want to get into anymore trouble"Yvonne smirked and put up at her hand.<br>"Yes Yvonne?"Miss Dennison asked her  
>"Lily keeps talking and it's distracting me"<br>"What?"I cried the bloody bitch!  
>"Lily!Detention after school"<br>"But-She was talking to me!"  
>"Then you'll do well to learn the art of ignoring her and Yvonne you have a detention too"I groaned<br>"Please miss not with her"

"I strongly suggest you keep quiet now Lily before you get detention again tommorow"  
>"But miss-"Jake said sticking up for me<br>"Jake Matterson keep quiet"So I was stuck in detention with Yvonne the bitch or as I like to call her bitch face.

I met up with Kevin and Jake at break and we just talked until bitch face-I mean Yvonne came over,  
>"So Lily!Thanks for getting me detention"She said obviously peed off at having a detention because of me,<br>"My pleasure if you want me to do it again just let me know"I said giving a sort of sarcastic kind of smile.

"No it's ok I don't have dention -well I'm not going to once I get my _mum_ on the phone to the school"She said"Why don't you do the same?Oh wait sorry I forgot!You don't have a mum do you?"I clenched my fist shaking,  
>"Shut up"I growled stepping closer to her<br>"Lily"Kevin warned  
>"What ya gonna do"Yvonne said smiling clearly enjoying winding me up"Are you gonna get special ops Daddy on me?Or what about that other guy who always picks you up?"She said doing a pretend is all it took for me to grab her hair and push her up against the wall she has took the mick out of me for years but as soon as she starts to insult my family she's gonna get it.<br>"Don't you _ever_ say anything about my family again!"I whispered darkly she nodded scared.I nodded at her and as soon as I had my back turned she grabbed hold of my hair and yanked it hard,"Oh you're getting now it now" I growled spinning round and grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling it hard and with my other hand I just fought with her scratching and slapping wherever I could and she was doing the same to me.I did feel arms try to pull me back but they weren't working because we were both so out of control,  
>"Miss,Miss quick!There's a fight"I heard someone shout and all of a sudden there was a loud of a kids shouting<p>

'Fight!Fight!' and a load of teachers telling them to shh.I suddeny felt two strong hands wrap round me and pull me off Yvonne-It was Mr Crosson the P:E teacher  
>"Calm down Lily"He whispered into my was one of the nicest teachers in the school.I did eventually calm down...In the deputy heads office half an hour later.<br>"Now I'm sure you're both aware of your actions today"  
>"Yes miss I'm sorry miss it won't happen again"Suck up.I jsut shrugged<br>"Now both of your parents have been alerted"I looked up quickly scared.  
>"What? no please!"<br>"Awwww are you in trouble with Daddy then?"  
>"Shut it!"<br>"Girls!"Our attention was borught back to Miss Deevey who looked at me"I'm sorry Lily"Although she didn't look very apologetic at all"He's already been alerted he should be here soon."I sighed he was _not_ going to be happy"Now you are both excluded for a you two go wait out there please"I sighed and and slopply got up and left  
>"Lily"I turned round and looked at her<br>"Everything's alright yeah?"I shrugged  
>"Yeah"<p>

I only had to wait five minutes before Dad came storming up to me after speaking to the deputy head,  
>"Up"He ordered and picked up my bag.I followed him quickly not wanting him to get even madder.<br>"I honestly cannot believe you Lily!"I was greeted with once we were in the car  
>"I-"<br>"No Lily!You've had a bad weekend,then this morning and now this?What's wrong with you?"  
>"Dad!It -Dad sighed and looked at me.<br>"No!Now lets go!"He snapped.I growled and looked out the window 

"Hey!We're going home aren't we?"I asked once we missed the turning shook his head.  
>"As it seems I can't trust you by yourself you'll be staying at Alice's this week" He said somewhat angrilly,I stared at him shocked I mean it wasn't the first time I've been sent to Alice's or even excluded but this it <em>wasn't<em> my fault. I was about to answer but he carriedon"Ianto's packing you as a bag we before you start there is no point you being at home because I shall probobly worry my self sick and no Ianto can't come and look after you because it's very busy at work and the mission shall probobly last all week and even if I did get back you wouldn't see me"I stared at him,  
>"What?I didn't do anything"I looked skeptically at me<br>"You don't honestly want me to tell you what you did do you?"I huffed and sank down in my seat.  
>"And sit up straight when I'm driving"He snapped.I once again huffed and sat up propper.<br>"Better?"  
>"Much"<br>"Good"We sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

Once we arrived at Aunty Alice's I jumped out of the SUV and rang the immediently answered so she must of been expecting me and frowned slightly at me,  
>"What have you done now?Or do I not want to know"<br>"You don't want to know but I'm sure Dad will tell you"I said turning around and glared at him,  
>"Hey!Don't give me that look you know what you did was wrong"I was about to open my mouth"And don't give me the 'It wasn't my fault'kinda in"He said gesturing to the door.I growled and stomped through and put school stuff in the corner of the porch got out homework I did have-So Dad or Alice do nag at me-and sat down at the counted in the kitchen.<br>"Lily"I suddenly heard two pairs of footsteps.I then heard two chairs being pulled up.  
>"You got into a fight"Alice said I looked up at her and saw she was looking at me intently,I then looked at Dad who had his eyebrows up giving me a 'You better give a good reason for this or you're grounded for another month'.<br>"It honestly wasn't my started staying stuff so I threatned her backed off she grabbed my hair and voila we were in a fight"I both sighed,  
>"Violence isn't the answer Lily"I scoffed<br>"Says the man who carries a gun for a living"  
>"That's completly different and you know it"I sighed and then the doorbell rang,<br>"That will be Ianto"Dad said.I was about to rush off when Dad quickly stood up"Stay"He ordered so reluctantly I stayed.I looked at Alice  
>"So what stuff was Yvonne saying?I'm I'm assuming it Yvonne"I shrugged,<br>"Yeah it was. She was just saying stuff about Dad,Ianto and Mum"  
>"Ah"I nodded"But your Dad's right you still shouldn't of fought with her"I frowned at her.<br>"So you're saying that I should've let her insult them?"I asked  
>"No what I'm saying is that is there is other ways then fighting"<br>"Like what?Ignore for the rest of my life while she insults my family?That bitch had it coming and I don't think she'll be insulting me anytime soon"I said crossing my arms  
>"Language!If your dad hears you swearing he'll go nuts"<br>"I don't give a damn what thinks"I shouted I was so furious right now at how no-one seemed to be on my side that I didn't hear him and Ianto come in.  
>"Lily!All he's done is look after you!It's not easy being a single parent!"I scoffed<br>"One-Mum was pratically a single parent since he was hardly -He doesn't look after me Ianto does!Honestly Alice I thought you of all people would understand that!As you as well didn't have Father in your life!"I shouted.I then felt two pairs of eyes on me.I turned round and looked at Dad and saw he was very angry but I also saw abit of hurt.  
>"Lily!How dare you speak to Alice like that!"<br>"What?I didn't do anything!I told her the truth!"  
>"You didn't need to be rude!"He shouted and then turned to Alice"I'm sorry she alright to go up to her room?"Alice nodded I grabbed my suitcase from Ianto and pushed past Dad.<br>Once up in my 'room' I slammed the door shut and kicked the wall  
>"Ow"I mumbled clutching my foot,tears coming to my eyes."Bloody wall" I said and slid down tears rolling down my cheeks.'Why did he never take my effing side!'<br>There was a sudden knock at the door,  
>"Go away"I said but Dad came in anyway,I sighed and stood up and walked to the window ignoring him,<br>"Lily"He said "You really need to sort out your attitude problem"Me?Attitude problem,If there's a problem it's him with his stupid rules and continued"You can't speak to adults like that,Understand?"I didn't answer just carried on looking out the window and watching the birds."I'll take that as a yes then"I heard him get up and walk to the door but he changed his mind and walked over to me and kissed my head and walked about again.I then heard him and Alice talk before him leaving there once again was another knock at the door I turned round to see who it was and I saw Ianto.I ran over to and put my arms round his waist and cried against his shirt,he stroked my hair for alittle why before pulling back and looking me in the eye,  
>"You really did bring this one upon yourself Lily"He said,I glared at him,<br>"What are you serious?It wasn't my fault!"  
>"Lily...me,ya dad and Alice have always told you that violence isn't the answer"I scoffed"Ya Dad's different"<br>"What?No it's not!Why is no-one ever on my side?"  
>"Lily..."<br>"NO!It's true!None of you ever want to hear my side of the story"I shouted  
>"Oh Lily we do try if only you'd-"<br>"Why is it always my fault?"I sighed,  
>"Lily,I-"<br>"Can you go please"I whispered looking sighed again and tears started rolling down again as soon as he left.  
>After about twenty minutes of that I decided to see what he had packed.<br>I zipped open the suitcase and saw my Laptop,with a note on top saying,:

_Don't tell your Dad,:-)  
>Xx.<em>

I did love Ianto.I then heard knock on the door and Stephen come in.I smiled instantly he always did cheer me up,I sat on the bed and hde came over and sat on my lap.  
>"Hey Stephen!What did you do at school today?"I said shrugged,<br>"Nothing much...What's wrong you seem sad"He said getting a little bit upset,  
>"I'm pis-annoyed and angry at my Dad"<br>"Well why don't you teach him a lesson?My Mum always says that to me when she takes away my transformers or something."I 's not a bad idea but what?I needed to do something and something good.I had an idea.  
>"Hey Stephen!How about a game?"I shifted him nodded eagerly."Right you distract Mummy and I have to get out the suitcase ok?but you can't tell her"Stephen nodded"Alright lets go"Stephen ran off and went downstairs and started 'distracting' Alice while I quietly went downstairs and slipped out the door.I wasn't actually running away.I was getting out of the house and making my Dad think again.I put my phone in a plant pot and very carefully ran my fingernail across my locket to get rid of anything that might have been a tracker and cleaned it off.I then legged it.<p>

About three hours later of some food and stuff with the money had got me and wondering round the park -Where I stupidly tripped over a root and scratched my face. and down the highstreet . I started to get bored.I couldn't go to Kevin and Jake's houses that would be one of the first places they would look and knowing Dad would probobly have threatned them that if they saw me to call him but they would probobly be searching the streets by now. I was just walking home when a car drove up.A black car.A SUV burst out the door and grabbed me.I looked away from him,One-I was still angry at him and two-I felt guilty despite being angry at he did was be there for me and I keep throwing it in his face.  
>" at me"I slowly looked round to see he'd been crying and still was crying."What have you done to your face?"He said chocked up and reached up to my cheek I flinched.<br>"I just fell over no biggie"I said avoiding eye contact.  
>"Lily,We've all been worried Dad's a mess"<br>"Then why isn't he here now!"  
>"Because he's at Alice's now waiting just in case you come and Alice told him he can't drive with the state he's in and that he's better off just staying at hers because then he can do more then one thing on his computers and with his team"I sighed<br>"Ok lets go"

As soon as I got in the house Dad ran up to me and swooped me into his arms and hugged me eventually put me down.  
>"I told you to never do that to me again"He said shaking me slightly,His eyes all puffy and red.<br>"I had to tell you someway or another didn't I?"I said starting cry a little least he wasn't angry for once  
>"Oh Lily...You silly thing come 'ere"I walked in to his arms and he gave me a felkt as though hadn't a cuddle or hug in ages even though I had one yesterday.<br>After what seemed like ages Dad had sat me down on the sofa and started talking to me properly and asking me what had happened so I told and explained about the whole deal with nodded but said I still shouldn't have had a fight with Yvonne.  
>"But I-"I said starting to protest,<br>"Lily"He said sternly.  
>"Fine"I stood up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me again,<br>"Love you"He whispered I shrugged he shook me"I do you know"  
>"I know!Love you too"He gave me a kiss on the cheek gave me a last squeeze and let go.I quickly left his arms and walked up to 'my' still didn't understand.<p>

**Ok!So sorry for the long wait!Please review!AND GUESS WHAT ! I SAW JOHN BARROWMAN ON SUNDAY AT HAMPTON COURT PALACE!IN CONCERT!I was crying soooo much lol!Let me know if you went there :''''-D.**


End file.
